Helado
by LightKey27
Summary: Un San Valentín no tan romántico, un local de helados será el lugar donde varios disfrutarán de un buen día con alguien especial. [Gruvia] [Lyredy] Jerza] AU .Este fic Participa en el evento: "Elementos para el romance" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction


_**-Helado-**_

 _ **Capítulo único**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Elementos para el romance" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

 _ **N/A: No suelo colocar las notas de autor al inicio, pero lo vi necesario, igual hay más al final xD, bueno yo en verdad, pero en verdad que intenté no poner más de dos parejas y enfocarme en el gruvia, pero lo que resultó fue una mezcla de Gruvia, Lyredy y Jerza *El poder de los ships me corrompe TwT* espero que a pesar de eso, sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Su trabajo de medio tiempo era un asco, lo aceptaba, pero debía soportarlo si quería ahorrar un poco de dinero, tuvo suerte de que aquel local se encontrara contratando personal y de que el horario se ajustaba al suyo perfectamente, en lo que no se consideraba afortunado era en los clientes que frecuentaban aquel lugar.

—¿Puedes añadirme un poco más de ja-ra-be, guapo? —odiaba infinitamente que las chicas se les acercaran para coquetearle y además con frases de doble sentido

 **¿¡Es que no entendían que no estaba interesado!?**

—Claro—dijo con una frialdad inquebrantable—¿Feliz? —añadió dándole a la chica una mirada glacial, que desafortunadamente tuvo el efecto contrario al que quería.

—Ahh~~ eres tan frío y genial, volveré por más, guapo—y con un evidente contoneo de caderas la chica se retiró.

—Pff, qué le pasa ¿No tiene dignidad o qué? Y por qué casi no lleva ropa —cuestionó el Fullbuster extrañado y hasta molesto por la actitud de la chica.

—No hay remedio hermanito, las chicas de ahora no quieren a hombres románticos ni fieles, sino a alguien que las ignoren y las trate mal—reconoció al dueño de la molesta voz que se acercaba y que para su desgracia era parte de su familia—No hay remedio—suspiró el albino —Se están perdiendo los valores de las señoritas, además es San Valentín y algunas están desesperadas—la cara de tragedia que mostraba el albino era sumamente dramática para el peli azabache.

Y es que sí, aunque no lo quisiese, aquel albino era su hermano, que por alguna razón se consideraba el mayor.

—Deja de decir estupideces y regresa a trabajar—le reprendió a Lyon quien le dio una sonrisa como respuesta—¡¿De qué te ríes idiota?! —sí que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas

—Gray, Gray, Gray creo que eres idéntico al cono de helado que estás preparando, sólo es eso, no conseguirás una cita en este día si sigues así—le dijo actuando como si le estuviera dando un buen consejo, de hermano mayor.

—Vuelve al trabajo—ordenó dedicándole una gélida mirada como sólo él sabía hacerlo y que era algo que lo caracterizaba

—Lo que digas Gray-kun—el cono que tenía en sus manos estalló inmediatamente tras haber escuchado como lo llamó, no hizo más que respirar profundo y eliminar, casi todo, el instinto de asesino que había despertado en él.

Y así estaban las cosas, había conseguido empleo de medio tiempo en un puesto de helados dentro del centro comercial de Magnolia, pero para su desgracia Lyon, su hermano, también lo había hecho y precisamente en el mismo local, como si no tuviese suficiente con aguantar las propuestas indecentes de las chicas, ahora debía soportar a ese bastardo.

—Parece que alguien no está de buen humor—la conocida voz de esa persona lo sacó un rato de sus pensamientos

—Erza—saludó un tanto sorprendido por su presencia—¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó con un intento de amabilidad, que no era el mejor, pero era lo que había y sus conocidos ya se habían acostumbrado a él.

—Estaba pasando por aquí porque acabo de comprar algunos materiales que necesitaba—levantó la bolsa que llevaba consigo—Y recordé que Urtear me había dicho que conseguiste empleo aquí, quise pasar a ver cómo te estaba yendo—No podía creer que su hermana le hubiese dicho a medio mundo lo de su trabajo temporal ¿Qué no tenía nada más que hacer que fastidiarlo? Tener a una hermana mayor no siempre era bueno, mucho menos alguien con el humor de Urtear, sin embargo decidió dejar eso de lado, estaba frente a una vieja amiga y no iba a dejar que las acciones de sus hermanos lo perturbaran, aunque ya verían cuando se vieran en casa.

—Y bueno ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad? Escuché que casi reprue…

—¡Todo va excelente! —Exclamó ella antes de que pudiera terminar la frase—¡Ha sido un reto muy difícil, pero lo he logrado! Nadie puede contra Erza Scarlet—proclamó subiendo en una de las mesas llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ella no podía permitir que su amigo se enterara de que estuvo a casi nada de reprobar una materia y que tuvo que pedir ayuda para ello, su orgullo no lo permitía, además de que su título de Titania, apodo ganado por ser la estudiante con el puntaje más alto en todo el campus, se vio ultrajado por cierto compañero de clases.

—¿Erza? —la llamó una voz que jamás esperó encontrar allí

—Je-Jellal—balbuceó sin percatarse que aún seguía sobre la mesa —¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —su rostro estaba a casi nada de hervir por la vergüenza de ver a aquel peli azul, aquel que era su compañero de clases y quien la había desbancado del primer lugar en la escuela, y es que no podía enojarse con él aunque quisiera, no había hecho nada malo, además la trataba muy bien, incluso fue él quien le ayudó en la materia con la que tuvo problemas.

—Erza, baja de la mesa, estás asustando a los clientes—fue allí donde se dio cuenta y vio que todos en el local la miraban con curiosidad, espanto y uno que otro que quería ver bajo su falda. Muerta de vergüenza bajó de la silla e intentó actuar con normalidad.

—Supongo que eres amigo de Erza—comenzó Gray la conversación con Jellal, quien luego de quedársele viendo por breves segundos respondió—Sí, estoy en la misma clase que ella, supongo que eres…¿Su hermano? —la cara de espanto que tenía Gray en ese momento desconcertó a Jellal ¿Su hermano? ¿Parecía él el hermano de aquel monstruo indestructible amante de las tartas? ¿En serio?

—Soy un amigo de la infancia—le corrigió para evitar que el peli azulado saliera de su error

—Ya veo—se limitó a decir el universitario

—¿Van a ordenar algo? —para evitar el silencio incómodo que se había formado, Gray les preguntó a ambos, los chicos sólo atinaron a dirigirse una mirada y asentir, en cuánto estuvo a punto de darles el menú, una pelirosada entró al local y divisó desde la entrada al grupo de tres personas.

—¡Jellal! —le reprendió la chica, con las manos en las cintura, muestra de su enfado—¡¿Por qué me has dejado sola?! —el rostro de Jellal pasó de pálido por el susto, a rojo por la vergüenza, cómo le explicaría a su hermana que al reconocer la cabellera escarlata de su amiga, y verla en compañía de otro chico, corrió lo más pronto hacia dónde estaba olvidándose de todo. No, jamás lo diría en voz alta.

—Lo siento Meredy—ofreció disculpas, afortunadamente conocía un método infalible para que le perdonara—¿Quieres algún helado? Estaba a punto de ordenar—y es como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, pues el rostro con el ceño fruncido de Meredy se convirtió en uno que resplandecía de felicidad.

—Sólo por esta vez, te perdono—le dijo, tomando asiento al lado del peli azul y arreglándole el cuello de la camisa que estaba desaliñado.

Todo aquello sucedió en frente de Scarlet y Fullbuster, quienes dudaban mucho acerca de lo que se debería decir en una situación como esa. Meredy se percató de la presencia de la chica y entonces comprendió el por qué su hermano desapareció repentinamente. Se alegró por él, pero no podía negarse a comer el helado prometido, por lo que sólo esta vez, ella haría de la tercera rueda con la pareja.

—Soy Meredy, mucho gusto—pero primero debía entablar conversación con la chica, parecía ser del tipo tímido. Erza parpadeó varias veces antes de responder el saludo —E-Erza Scarlet, el gusto es mío Meredy

—¿Van a ordenar ya? —ese tipo de escenenitas no eran para nada de su agrado, si iban a consumir algo que fuera ya, así que sin miedo ni vergüenza interrumpió la presentación —Les recomiendo el postre del día—comentó dándole un menú a cada uno.

—Oye, me resultas familiar, ¿No estás en la facultad de educación física de la universidad de Magnolia? —preguntó Meredy, tras haberse quedado unos segundos viendo al chico que los atendía. Por su parte Gray se sorprendió de que alguien lo reconociera de ese modo.

—Así es…¿Te conozco?

—Para nada, sólo quería confirmarlo, soy Meredy, de la facultad de veterinaria

—Un gusto Meredy, ahora ¿Ya decidieron que van a pedir? —definitivamente lo peor de este empleo era la paciencia, que no tenía, y que se requería para atender a las personas.

 _ **Hazlo por el dinero, hazlo por el dinero**_

Era su única motivación y se lo repetía varias veces al día para no olvidar su objetivo.

 _ **Los clientes traen dinero y tú necesitas dinero**_

Un poco de motivación interna, no le hace daño a nadie

—Entonces pediré el especial del día—se decidió Jellal—¿Qué vas a ordenar tú Meredy? —la chica no lo meditó mucho y pidió lo mismo que su hermano y otro postre adicional, debía hacer que la disculpa le saliera cara, no todos los días su hermano estaba de buenas.

—Yo pediré los pasteles del lado derecho—la peli escarlata dejó a los dos hermanos con la boca abierta, había más de diez postres en ese lado, pero Gray ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, por lo que luego de anotarlo, se retiró, pero a pesar de todo, Erza tenía una duda desde que conoció a la peli rosada.

—Y ¿Cuánto llevan como novios? —se había atrevido a preguntarlo, intentando sonar lo más casual y desinteresada posible hasta miró por la ventana para evitar que vieran el rubor de sus mejillas, cuando volteó a verlos, ellos la miraron…

¿Con una sonrisa?

—¿Novios? —preguntó Meredy intentando no reír por la pregunta, miró a su hermano quien divertido por la situación se colocó una mano sobre su boca para que no vieran la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

—¿Q-Qué no son novios? —ahora sí que se sentía avergonzada, bien hecho Erza, se reprendió mentalmente la Scarlet.

—Para nada—contestó Meredy soltando una carcajada—Él es mi hermano mayor, ¿No es así? Nii-san—lo miró sonriente y pudo ver las mejillas tornadas de un ligero color rojizo de él.

—Así es, pero creo que esto sucede porque cuando te presentas sólo dices tú nombre—comentó Jellal haciendo referencia a las presentaciones anteriores.

—No puedo decir que soy Meredy Fernandes, luego pensarán que soy tu esposa o algo—dijo riendo—Es mejor que se den cuenta solos, aunque—miró a la chica de enfrente—Lamento la confusión Erza-san

—N-No te preocupes, fue mi error—se disculpó también la chica. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues Gray había regresado con las órdenes de Meredy y Jellal, mientras que un segundo mesero traía un carrito con los pasteles de Erza.

—Una orden muy especial para una vieja amiga—declaró el recién llegado ante los tres clientes, pero al momento de servir el primer postre tuvo que inclinarse para sacar el plato y aunque Meredy no lo hizo por pervertida, sino que por pura casualidad ya que su cuchara había caído al suelo, no pudo evitar ver cómo aquellos pantalones moldeaban a la perfección el trasero de aquel peli blanco, estuvo mirando por unos cuantos segundos, debía aprovechar lo que pudiera y cuándo consideró que había pasado un tiempo pertinente, se acomodó en la silla pretendiendo que nada había sucedido, y en efecto, nadie parecía haber notado su última acción, pues Erza estaba ansiosa por probar los pasteles y Jellal degustaba su pedido con tranquilidad, mirando de vez en cuando a la chica frente a él.

—Puedes dejar el carrito Lyon—comentó Erza mientras tomaba otra cucharada de pastel —No tardaré mucho, te avisaré para que vengas por él—añadió. El albino sonrió ante lo dicho y se retiró, Meredy creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero estaba equivocada, porque no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el peli blanco estuvo de regreso.

—Lo siento, pero he notado que a la señorita se le ha caído la cuchara y he traído otra—¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta si estaba de espaldas?

—Eh…sí, pero no tengo problemas, la recogí de inmediato—respondió un tanto nerviosa por la fija mirada que tenía sobre ella.

—Pero tardó mucho tiempo buscándola ¿No es así? Es por eso que estuvo un buen rato bajo la mesa—¡Rayos! También se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo, estaba muerta.

—Oye, ella ya te dijo que está bien—refunfuñó Jellal, no le agradaba para nada que ese tipo estuviese rondando a su hermanita. Erza se limitaba a ver la escena degustando un delicioso pastel de fresa, le resultaba muy curioso ver cómo terminaría todo.

—Está bien, está bien, yo sólo quería ayudar a la señorita…—hizo una gran pausa para darle a entender que quería saber su nombre, era increíble, nunca se había avergonzado tanto en su vida y encima ese chico parecía que no la dejaría olvidar.

—M-Meredy, me llamo Meredy—respondió, no supo por qué, bien pudo haberse quedado callada, o bien pudo dejar que se quedara esperando hasta que Jellal decidiera, en pocos segundos, que ya era suficiente.

—Así que Meredy, no quiero ser entrometido, pero ¿Estás en la universidad de Magnolia cierto?

—Bueno yo…—¡Ya es suficiente! ya le dio su cuchara—intervino Jellal—Ya se puede retirar—aquello último lo dijo apretando los dientes, sabía las intenciones de aquel chico y no permitiría que se entrometiera con su hermana, conocía a los de su tipo, buscan a alguien inocente para luego enamorarla y después destrozarle el corazón, no permitiría que su querida hermanita derramara lágrimas por un galán de alcantarilla en busca de diversión.

—Lo siento—ofreció el chico, un tanto asustado por la actitud de aquel peli azul—No quería molestar, nos vemos después Meredy—y tras haberse despedido le guiñó el ojo a la chica, logrando ruborizarla, y al mismo tiempo sacando de casillas a Jellal, quien si no fuera porque Erza estaba frente a él, ya hubiese emprendido camino para perseguir a aquel bandido.

—Ese tipo no me cae bien—murmuró Jellal dando una cucharada más a su helado. Erza había comprendido a la perfección la situación y sentía un poco de pena por Meredy por aquel bochornoso momento ¡Ni siquiera había emitido palabra alguna! debía estar muerta de vergüenza.

Y la Scarlet no se equivocaba, pero no había atinado al motivo de la repentina timidez de Meredy, si bien resultó en una situación embarazosa, lo que más le apenaba era haber sido descubierta viendo el trasero de aquel chico. ¡Ahora pensará que es una pervertida! Deseaba que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante, rezaba para que alguien allá arriba la escuchara y le cumpliera el deseo de darle una excusa para abandonar el lugar, pero sus súplicas fueron interrumpidas cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

—No creí que fuera tan rápido—dijo extrañada por la casualidad de la llamada—Permiso, debo contestar

.

.

.

—¿Qué fue eso? —estaba más que seguro de que su hermano era un anormal, pero aquello que acababa de presenciar era algo que no era típico, ni siquiera de él.

—Aquella señorita me ha llamado la atención, es todo—contestó sonriente mientras limpiaba la barra del local.

—Me estás mintiendo ¿Cierto? Tú, bastardo—si había algo que le molestaba a Gray, era definitivamente que le ocultaran la verdad, prefería enfrentarse a ella, antes que vivir engañado por una mentira.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Gray-ku…ejem Gray—no podía decirle Gray-kun cuando su hermano le apuntaba con un cuchillo y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no dudaría en usarlo —Es Meredy ¿La recuerdas? Ella y su amiga fueron a nuestro evento deportivo, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, sólo imaginé que dada las facultades de nuestra universidad y el hecho de que tuviera bata y una gato en sus manos, ella encajaba a la perfección con la de veterinaria y he le atinado.

—Bueno, eso no era tan difícil de deducir, hasta un niño de cinco años lo hubiera hecho—comentó Gray mientras limpiaba una de las copas donde servían helado —Pero sabes bien que no me refería a eso—añadió

—Lo sé, lo sé ¿Recuerdas aquel gato que entró a la pista e hizo que Rufus cayera en la carrera de cien metros? —Gray sonrió ante el recuerdo, Rufus Lohr pertenecía a su carrera en la facultad de educación física, era un año mayor que él y se creía superior debido a ello, cuando ese gato entró a la pista lo grabó todo, jamás olvidaría aquel suceso, siempre era un buen recuerdo cuando estaba de mal humor y quería sonreír.

—Entonces tengo que darle las gracias, es una fortuna que aquel animal haya aparecido sabíamos que Rufus estaba haciendo trampa en la carrera, pero no teníamos pruebas para demostrarlo, esa chica me cae bien—dijo con mejor humor el peli azabache —Es por eso que estás detrás de ella

—No, no, eso sólo fue un bonus—dijo Lyon sonriente mirando hacia la peli rosada y teniendo que desviar la mirada de inmediato pues aquel peli azul con la particular marca en su rostro lo estaba matando con sólo sus ojos, por supuesto que luego volvía a la normalidad pues estaba hablando con Erza, pero el aura asesina que percibía hacia él no desaparecía. Observó cómo ella salía del lugar para atender una llamada, hubiese ido detrás de ella, pero su jefe lo llamó para que le ayudara en el depósito.

Gray siguió con la mirada a la chica, cualquiera que avergüence a Rufus Lohr es merecedor de su simpatía, pero algo no estaba bien, la cara de la chica cambió a una de suma preocupación, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, pues segundos después entró para decirle algo a su hermano y salió corriendo del lugar. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

—¿Qué? ¿Y Meredy? —cuestionó Lyon al haber regresado, se iba por unos minutos y ella ya había desaparecido

—Parece que tuvo una emergencia y se fue—le dijo tranquilamente, esperaba que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido.

—¡Ah! Qué mal—se quejó el albino, con notable decepción

—Creo que puede regresar, mira—indicó con la mirada hacia la mesa donde el Jerza estaba —Ellos ya terminaron, pero aún están allí, de seguro la están esperando

—¡Qué bien! —celebró el chico —Eso significa que la podré ver de nuevo

Gray por su parte, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder

.

.

.

—Juvia, tranquilízate, él no valía la pena —se había sorprendido cuando leyó el nombre de su amiga en su móvil, se supone que ella estaría en un café dentro del centro comercial con su novio, Bora, celebrando su día de San Valentín en pareja, pero cuando la escuchó llorando por el auricular, sabía que algo andaba mal, de lo que logró entender, el tipo había sido un cínico y la había citado sólo para terminar con ella ¡Y encima de eso la dejó tirada porque tenía que ir a verse con la otra tipa!

Es por eso que no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando localizó la cafetería, pero antes de reunirse con su amiga, persiguió por todo el centro comercial al bastardo que había estado engañando a su amiga y le dio la paliza de su vida, en momentos como ese agradecía que su hermano le enseñara artes marciales para defensa personal, Jellal era sobre protector, pero era por una buena causa. Solamente dejó de golpearlo porque recordó que entre todas esas personas que se habían acercado a ver, Juvia debía estar llorando en una mesa sola, cuando logró reunirse con ella, no hizo más que brindarle un abrazo y dejarla que llorara sobre su hombro.

—Meredy-chan me lo dijo tantas veces—sollozaba la peli azul—Y Juvia no la escuchó—el llanto había cesado, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo, tal parece que Juvia estaba hecha de agua, porque no daba señales de detenerse

—No te preocupes, había engañado a todos al principio, pero cuando lo conocí un poco más, no me parecía alguien en quien confiar, lamento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto cuando yo pude evitarlo—ahora la que estaba a punto de llorar era Meredy, debió haberle insistido a Juvia en que dejara a ese tipo y no esperar a que la lastimara tanto

—No—la peli azul se secó las lágrimas para proseguir hablando—Juvia está agradecida de tener una amiga como Meredy-chan, ella se preocupa tanto por Juvia y siempre está cuando más la necesita, Juvia debía estrellarse para darse cuenta de la persona que era Bora—la peli rosada sonrió al ver que le había quitado el honorífico "Sama" que solía añadir al nombre de ese infeliz

—Quisiera que no tuvieras que sufrir tanto—pidió Meredy —Ya conocerás a alguien que te quiera y valga la pena—la peli azul sonrío, no quería desilusionar a su amiga, pero realmente encontraba difícil que alguien se enamorara en verdad de ella, había estado toda su infancia rodeada de maltratos y no fue hasta que la adoptaron que pudo librarse de ellos, pero a costa de eso, ella se convirtió en una persona reservada, tímida e insegura.

—¡No digas eso Juv! —Le regañó la Fernandes —Eres una chica inteligente, atlética, linda no te desanime por ese baboso ¡Oh! ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de que hayas terminado con él?

—¿Qué?

—Que Gajeel se enterará—la pelirosada había logrado hacer reír a la Lockser, finalmente volvía a ser la misma, nadie mejor que Gajeel para infundir miedo hasta en Chuck Norris, pues le tiene mucho aprecio a su querida prima, luego de que ella se fuera a vivir a muy temprana edad con él, era como su hermana menor y si algo sabía de los hermanos mayores, es que eran muy sobre protectores, el mayor ejemplo estaba en un puesto de helados en ese preciso momento.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Ya sé cómo animarte! Más de lo que he hecho, por supuesto—informó con alegría la ojiverde —¡Vamos!—sujetó la mano de la Lockser y tiró de ella para llevarla hacia donde —Te encanta el helado ¿Cierto? —la peli azul sólo atinó a asentir, en momentos como esos estaba sumamente agradecida por conocer a personas como Meredy y Gajeel que se preocupan por ella, no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello

—Eso es, sonríe, no puedes estar triste con lo que te vas a encontrar—Y es que el plan de Meredy no era otro más que llevar a Juvia ante su amor platónico, Gray Fullbuster, estudiante universitario de segundo año de la facultad de educación física de la universidad de Magnolia, Juvia había estado interesada en él desde el momento en que lo vio rondar por su clase de nado mientras se daban las eliminatorias internas para la clasificación hacia la competencia nacional de natación, pero no había intentado acercársele porque estaba en una relación con Bora

 _ **¡Pero de eso ya no más!**_

Finalmente podrá hacer de casamentera y unir a dos almas que deben conocerse, su amiga Juvia tendrá el camino libre para acercase a Gray, después de tanto tiempo

—Hemos llegado—anunció mientras un tanto reacia a entrar, pero posteriormente aceptando, no podía arruinar los intentos de su amiga por darle ánimos.

—Espera aquí, voy a hablar con Jellal—intentó detenerla, pero Meredy ya se había alejado y tampoco quería gritar en el local, ya había llamado mucho la atención hace un rato, caminó hacia la barra de lugar y tomó asiento, había una carta de menú al frente suyo y no dudó en tomarla para distraerse un poco, pero en cuánto vio los diferentes tipos de postres, helados en su mayoría, su rostro pasó de sombrío a uno completamente inundado de felicidad, fue interrumpida cuando una copa con un llamativo decorado de helado se postró ante ella, con desconcierto en su rostro siguió a la mano que le ofreció el postre y no podía creerlo

 _ **¡Era Gray Fullbuster!**_

 _Su amor imposible_

 _Su amor platónico_

 _Su chico ideal_

 _¡Estaba frente a ella!_

 _¿Es que acaso tantos meses de acoso ocasional habían dado resultado?_

El joven Fullbuster había capturado su atención desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero ella no se permitió entablar ningún tipo de conversación con él por respeto a la relación que tenía con su ahora EX Bora, parecía como si hubiese perdido su oportunidad con Gray, pero el destino se empeñaba en regalarle un poco de esperanza a su vida.

Estuvo a punto de gritar como una fangirl, pero el helado frente a ella la pedía a gritos que lo probara

—Mu-Muchas gracias—atinó a decir pues de los nervios pensó que ni siquiera le saldrían las palabras

—De nada—contestó él—No es que quiera ser entrometido, pero ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Ju-Juvia…—cómo le explicaría todo lo que había sucedido sin verse ridícula —Juvia ha tenido un mal día—contestó finalmente un tanto desanimada

—Ya veo, Y-Yo, yo espero que este helado te haga sentir mejor, es un creador de sonrisas y pienso que las personas están mejor cuando tienen una en su rostro—y sin decir más el peli azabache se alejó, fingiendo atender un llamado inexistente de su nombre, dejando a la peli azul sonrojada tras haber escuchado sus palabras.

¿Debía en creer en milagros?

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

¿Será posible que la vida le esté sonriendo?

Todas aquellas preguntas abrumaron su mente, por lo que se dio varias palmaditas en sus mejillas para tranquilizarse, no podía perder la cabeza ahora, no cuando estaba tan feliz, debía disfrutar el momento.

—¿Qué fue eso Gray-kun? —Lyon lo había visto todo desde la mesa donde estaba Jellal, Erza y Meredy, le había parecido raro que ella, tras haber llegado, dejara a la chica sola por lo que fue a ver si todo estaba en orden, pero en seguida pidió un helado para la peliazul y que fuera Gray quien se lo llevara, tenía que aceptar que si no hubiese sido porque ella se lo pidió, no lo habría hecho, no era un chico fácil que aceptaba órdenes de cualquiera. Tras haberle hecho el encargo a Gray regresó a la mesa para notificarlo y cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse fue retenido por las manos de Meredy y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ello.

—¿Quieres quedarte un rato? Quizás puedas molestar a Gray con esto después—la oferta era tentadora y no dudó en aceptar así que se colocó unas gafas oscuras, proporcionadas por Erza, para poder espiar como Dios manda.

—No se es un buen espía sin gafas oscuras—alegó la peli escarlata, desconcertándolo un poco, pero al ver que nadie refutó decidió seguir el juego. Y había valido la pena, pues nunca había visto a su hermano hablar de manera tan ¿Amable? A una chica en el local, debía aceptar que si eso se hubiese dado un par de ocasiones más, pensaría que a su hermano no le gustan las mujeres, era extraño verlo tan relajado y puede que hasta feliz

¿En serio está viendo a Gray Fullbuster?

—¿Quién es ella? —le susurró a Meredy

—Es mi mejor amiga, necesitaba que la animara, así que aproveché este lugar

—¿Y qué tiene este lugar que pueda hacerla sentir mejor?

—Tiene buenos helados—contestó ella sonriente, Lyon desistió en seguir preguntando, incluso si llegara a explicarle con detalle lo que estaba haciendo, dudaba que entendiera algo.

De lo que sí estaba seguro es que su hermano parecía haber encontrado a la persona indicada

Y él aprovecharía eso para molestarlo

.

.

.

—Entonces ¿Fuiste tú quien dejó escapar al gato? —preguntó con emoción Gray, si bien se había ido para darle su espacio a la chica, algo lo empujó a seguir conversando con ella y entre aquella plática trivial surgió el tema de la carrera de cien metros.

—¡J-Juvia no quería interferir de ese modo! —dijo avergonzada ante las risas de Gray —Pero ella se había enterado de que Rufus-san estaba haciendo trampas, sin embargo no tenía pruebas suficientes, por lo que aprovechó cuando Meredy-chan la dejó a cargo de Frosch y lo soltó en la pista

—¡Ha sido increíble! —le felicitó —Yo también sabía lo de Rufus, pero al igual que tú no tenía pruebas contra él, me enteré por una conversación que escuché—confesó —Me alegra que lo hayas hecho Juvia—agradeció—Jet merecía ganar

—Juvia lo sabe, por eso lo hizo, ella se decepcionó mucho de Rufus-san cuando se enteró, porque pensaba que era un atleta honesto, sin embargo no fue así. Juvia piensa que debes ganar por tus propios méritos y sin hacer trampas—comentó mientras daba otra cucharada a su helado, Gray sonrió ante las palabras dichas por Juvia, pues él pensaba exactamente igual

—Ahora que Juvia recuerda, ella cree que Gray-sama alguna vez estuvo durante sus prácticas de natación ¿O está equivocada? —se sonrojó de inmediato al recordar el motivo que lo había llevado a ir a la piscina de la universidad, había escuchado que había una nadadora infalible y que prometía mucho para las clasificaciones nacionales, la curiosidad pudo más que él y terminó yendo

—B-Bueno, es verdad, fui a ver las eliminatorias, no tenía más nada que hacer después de todo

—Juvia entiende—contestó —Ella estuvo muy feliz de verlo allí, Juvia admira mucho su desempeño en el equipo de hockey, pero nunca ha podido asistir a uno de sus partidos—se lamentó mientras saboreaba la vainilla del postre y sin darse cuenta llevaba a Gray a querer probar la mezcla entre sus labios y la vainilla, pero hizo uso de su autocontrol para evitar hacer el ridículo

—E-Es—carraspeó antes de seguir hablando —Es cierto, el equipo de natación se va de viaje mientras nosotros practicamos ¿Te parece si planeamos mejor nuestros calendarios para coincidir en una fecha? Y-Yo bueno, quisiera que asistieras a uno de los partidos—admitió un tanto sonrojado

—Juvia estaría encantada—le respondió sonriente, pues había sido un día pésimo, pero de alguna manera todo terminó bien.

.

.

.

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

 _ **¡Hola! Me alegro mucho de que llegaran has aquí, les agradezco un montón por haberse animado a leerme nwn/ espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado :D**_

 _ **Las facultades están inspiradas en mi antiguo campus xD este año estaré en uno nuevo y supongo que es mi manera de decir que lo extrañaré, soy muy sentimental con eso. Siento que le pude haber dado otro final, otro desarrollo, pero no, quería que fuese un San Valentín no tan irreal, con un poco de drama y risas, en conclusión, que los primeros encuentros gobernaran \OwO/**_

 _ **Una vez más, gracias por leer**_


End file.
